


If I Held Your Hand

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Commanderflap - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, but we all knew that tbh, dan is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan is afraid to go into the haunted house.





	If I Held Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

“Come in man, it’s just a haunted house. Suzy and Holly already went through and said it wasn’t that bad. Are you actually gonna chicken out on me?”

Dan was standing defiantly, his arms folded and shoulders concave, making him appear smaller, more childlike. “You know how I am with scary shit. And Suzy and Holly dig stuff like this. I can’t even watch you play horror games without almost pissing myself!”

Arin approached him tentatively, stretching out his arm. “Would it help if I held your hand while we went in there?”

Dan blushed, sighing heavily, dramatically, before giggling. “That’s the gayest thing I’ve seen you do in public.”

“Just wait, it’ll get gayer if you let me do… this!” In a quick motion, Arin snatched Dan’s hand, pulled him in close and pressed their lips together so swiftly that Dan didn’t even have time to process what had happened.

“Come on, don’t be such a baby.” Arin whispered, still inches from Dan’s lips, wanting so desperately to swoop back in for another taste.

“Arin, you can call me all the names you want; you could call me a fucking coward and you’d be absolutely correct. I’m not going in there,” Dan argued, still dazed from their little stunt.

And then Arin was pouting like a child that had been denied candy in the checkout lane of a grocery store.

Dan had a major soft spot for pouting.

“Alright, fine. Jesus. You’d better not let go.”

Arin grasped Dan’s hand tightly, squeezing it gently. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
